ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Spellbound
Spellbound is the sixth episode of the fourth season and is the 40th overall in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired on Cartoon Network on March 30, 2015 as part of "Week of the Ninja." Plot In a blimp above Chen's Island, each of the remaining contestants are acting hostile towards each other in some way: Griffin Turner announces to Jay that he'll be eliminated next due to his broken leg, Kai is still convinced that Shadow is the spy, as the latter wishes to fight him to settle things, and Skylor is annoyed with Paleman flirting with her. Lloyd is nervous about the height they're at, as is a scared Neuro, who enters the cockpit only to find no one driving the blimp. On a screen, Chen announces the competitors won't be hunting for the Jadeblades; they'll be hunting Nya, with the promise of moving the one who captures her to the final round. The Ninja realize she has the spell, and that they'll need to find her before the others do. Chen then tells everyone that he'll open the bottom to start the challenge, and releases parachutes for everyone except Garmadon, claiming he didn't know he was there. The bottom opens and everyone scrambles to grab a parachute while free-falling. Everyone except Lloyd and Garmadon gets a parachute. Later as Lloyd and his father grab the last parachute, Garmadon says it is an very easy choice and Lloyd agrees. Finally as the Green Ninja activates the parachute for his father, Garmadon who is very shocked reacts, saying, "What have you done!?" Meanwhile at Samurai X's Cave, Misako is trying to make contact with Nya and Dareth but to no avail. When Master Wu comes and offers tea, his sister-in-law tells him about an contact failure. One moment later surprised Misako ask her brother-in-law that he's so calm. He then tells her that he has faith in Garmadon and that he'll be able to aid the Ninja. At the same time, in the Noodle Factory, Karlof is listening in on a conversation between some of the Anacondrai Cultists, who are discussing how Cole and Zane escaped. After they leave, Karlof calls the "all clear." Zane and a flour-covered Cole emerge from behind two barrels and begin to work on an escape plan. Zane says that he analyzed the sewer systems and that the Elemental Masters will be able to escape because the sewers will be able to hold their weight by a slim margin. At that moment, two Anacondrai Cultists shove a captured Dareth into the factory. Dareth walks over to the Ninja, greeting Cole and Zane before commenting that Zane "looks different." Noticing Dareth's bulging stomach, Karlof asks Cole by how slim of a margin the sewers will hold if his weight was added. With a sigh, Cole says that the plan won't work, and goes back to brainstorming ideas. Dareth, in the meantime, is only worried about making his favorite food again. Lloyd tries to summon his Dragon. Just before he hits the trees, he overcomes his fear of falling and creates the Elemental Energy Dragon to safely land himself. After the Elemental Masters land, Chen says that there are "special gifts" hidden around the island to aid them in their search for Nya. Shade takes a bow and arrows while Jay decides to take a mech so he doesn't have to walk. The Elemental Masters set off following footprints, while Lloyd and Garmadon spot the Samurai X symbol, and follow that. A few minutes later, Lloyd questions his father about how he even came to be one of Chen's students in the first place. Garmadon decides to tell him the whole story: due to The Great Devourer's bite taking years to consume him, he began training under Chen with Clouse. During one of their training matches, Chen tells the two that they're holding back and promises the winner will become his right-hand man, and be granted lordship. At that, Clouse uses his Magic to bring the training dummies to life, only for Garmadon to use his Spinjitzu to destroy them and knock Clouse down to win. Clouse complains, but Chen stated Garmadon did what he needed to do, calling him "Lord Garmadon." During this point, the Serpentine War was underway and both sides wanted a truce. Chen, on the other hand, is against it and tells the Lord to never trust a snake. He then gives his second-in-command a letter from Wu written for Misako, saying it could sway how she felt about one of the brothers, and all he had to do was sign it. Garmadon does, though is seen by Clouse doing so. Lloyd is surprised to hear about the letter, though Garmadon says to his son that he has no regrets, as Lloyd wouldn't exist if he didn't do it. Meanwhile, Chen, in the captured D.B. Express, is testing all the different buttons on the control console and complaining about its lack of trapdoors when Clouse walks in. Clouse inquires as to why Chen gave the Elemental Masters weapons, and Chen tells Clouse that his "special gifts" are implanted with tracking devices, saying, "Before this day is over, Clouse, there will be no more fighters and no more Tournament!" The two share a laugh at their devious plan before Clouse leaves to capture the Elemental Masters on the island. Nya is seen running, and narrowly avoids being spotted by Shadow, who stops upon hearing a loudspeaker on a tree go off in front of him. He is soon surrounded by Clouse and six Anacondrai Grunts, who tell him that his time in the Tournament is up. Shadow realizes the Ninja were telling the truth about Chen as Clouse confirms this by telling him that "Only one can remain and it will be Chen!" before having his men capture Shadow, who screams much to Nya's shock as she flees the area. In another part of the jungle, Kai calls out to his sister and realizes he's being followed. Before he can launch an attack, it's revealed to be Skylor, both of them noticing the other doesn't have one of Chen's treats. Still working for her father, she easily convinces Kai to work with her to find Nya. Accepting the proposal, Kai also adds how he can still trust her, which she agrees with. In the D.B. Express, Clouse and Eyezor return, having captured Paleman while he was invisible. The Master of Light tells Chen he won't succeed, though Chen calls him boring and orders Eyezor to lock him up. As Chen continues to complain about no trapdoor features, Clouse informs him of his daughter being with Kai, while Lloyd and Garmadon are nowhere to be found. Chen then orders his subordinate to find the latter two, as well as capture the remaining Masters. Still following the symbols, Lloyd is confused that his father trained with Chen, yet fought alongside Wu in the wars, and questions the reason the truce was abandoned. Garmadon continues on: the Serpentine attacked first, and although the Elemental Masters fought back easily, they had never encountered anything like the Anacondrai, who were stronger, smarter and natural leaders in battle. After the Elemental Alliance was subdued, Jamanakai Village was captured in the name of General Arcturus, the leader of the Anacondrai and the Serpentine. Chen had thought he could get momentum by siding with the Serpentine, and wanted Garmadon by his side. However, the Lord only wanted to fight for Misako and decided to leave Chen to battle by Wu's side. As the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, they led the alliance into battle and began to win: however, Chen managed to unravel that, as he convinced the Elemental Master of Earth to fight for the snakes, resulting in the alliance being weakened. With inspiration from a snake charmer, Garmadon had the Masters use sacred flutes to hypnotize each Serpentine tribe, divide them, and have them locked away in seperate tombs. Chen and Clouse were then exiled for their treason, and Arcturus and the six remaining generals, under Mistaké's suggestion, were banished to the Cursed Realm so they couldn't set foot in Ninjago again. Lloyd is amazed Wu and Misako are still in the dark about Garmadon's past with Chen, where he states that telling them would have caused him to lose them both. Using the advice he had been given earlier, Lloyd convinces his father to come clean: in response, Garmadon agrees to do so after they defeat Chen, and they go back to finding Nya. In the factory, Cole crosses off on the captives' plan to encase themselves in industrial size egg rolls and asks for another suggestion. Karlof states that since he was an aeronautic engineer in his hometown, Metalonia, they could build a Roto Jet to blow their way out: Cole, however, points out they don't have a roto jet, and that it would be useless since they're underground. Dareth is still determined to make puffy potstickers and decides to make a machine capable of doing so. Zane then realizes that Dareth is right: the captives could use machine parts to build the jet. He and Karlof go to create blueprints for the schematic while the others find parts, leaving Cole to complain that they're still underground. Back in the jungle, Jay continues to look for Nya and finds her symbol, only to encounter Clouse, who states his search for his girlfriend and his time in the Tournament is over before launching an assault. Jay mocks his magic, angering and motivating him to create a mech out of rocks to even the odds. Not far from them, Nya is carving her symbol and rushes to the ensuing battle. She begins to explain the spell to Jay, though Clouse prevents her from doing so. She escapes, while Clouse accidentally activates the self-destruct feature in Jay's mech. As it explodes, Kai and Skylor notice the blast and begin crossing a marsh, thinking Nya was involved. Skylor decides to freeze the water so they can cross, though Kai is confused that she has powers of Ice until he realizes Skylor has been the spy and had absorbed Zane's powers. While trying to explain, she ultimately reveals she is Chen's daughter, while Chen himself appears and orders her to battle Kai. While fighting, Kai pieces everything together and out of rage, he uses his Spinjitzu to melt the ice, causing Chen to fall into the water and forcing Skylor to help him while the Master of Fire tries to escape. However, Chen has had enough and ensnares Kai in a multitude of vines. By night, Nya is still running until she bumps into someone before seeing she has caught up to Lloyd and Garmadon and tells them of what happened before giving them the spell. Upon seeing it's a transformation spell, Garmadon realizes Chen plans to turn his followers into an army of Anacondrai and states that though the Tournament is over, the next Serpentine War is on the verge of beginning. Back at the D.B. Express, Chen has captured Kai, who is thrown into its cell with the other Masters, who are sad at what fate awaits them, while Jay states Lloyd can still save them. Chen declares he's planning on it, and while he laughs in triumph, Skylor looks at Kai knowing she had not only betrayed his trust: she had broken his heart. Cast *Anacondrai Guard #1 - Brent Miller *Arcturus - Scott McNeil *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Hypnobrai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mech Speaker - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Mark Oliver *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller *Zugu - Brian Dobson Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *The music that plays when Garmadon banishes the Anacondrai generals to the Cursed Realm is also played several episodes later in "The Corridor of Elders," when Garmadon proposes that he is banished to free the generals—creating a music connection between the two scenes. *During the Serpentine War flashback in Jamanakai Village, Skalidor and Slithraa are shown wielding Anacondrai battle staffs, but they're entirely tan instead of being colored purple around the edges. *The flashback in this episode, which features the original Anacondrai in Jamanakai Village, proves that the Anacondrai are the only Serpentine whose head molds are all the same, excluding Pythor. **Oddly enough, however, there are six generals, despite the fact that each Serpentine tribe normally has only one general. **Also, the original Anacondrai generals, except Arcturus, all wear a very similar outfit to the one that Clouse wears. This is similar to how the rest of the cultists wear outfits slightly similar to the ones the original Anacondrai wore. ***The concept of Clouse wearing the outfit of an Anacondrai general is fitting and ultimately ironic considering that Clouse is one of the leaders of the Anacondrai Cultists. *The factory breakout plot-line is covered in greater detail in Breakout!. *Lloyd's Elemental Energy Dragon makes its debut, due to facing his fear of falling. *Griffin and Neuro were never seen being captured, resulting in them being tied for the same place in the Tournament. *Ignacia, the Fire Temple, and the Caves of Despair can be seen under surveillance in the Samurai X Cave while Misako is talking to Wu. *This episode marks the debut of the Ninjas' Jungle uniforms. *This episode's flashback marks the first appearance of Ray and Maya, who later appear in a greater capacity in season seven. *The flashback when Garmadon defeated Clouse in a duel explains why Garmadon was formerly called Lord Garmadon during the beginning of the show. Errors *When Skylor freezes the pond, Kai breaks the ice by using Spinjitzu, but when Chen captures him using Nature and he looks back, the ice seems as if it wasn't disturbed. **Also perplexing is how Kai states in the next season he is aquaphobic and can't swim. If that were the case, he likely wouldn't have risked using his Spinjitzu on the frozen pond. *In the flashback narrated by Garmadon, all of the Serpentine tribes are seen working together as one, which creates a large plot hole in earlier seasons such as Rise of the Snakes. If all of the Serpentine tribes worked together, Pythor would have never had to unite them in the first season. *Jay says Lloyd will save us in Kai’s voice. Gallery MOS40Blimp2.png MoS40BlimpWithContenstants.png MoS40JayArguingWithGriffin.png MOS40Turner.png MoS40WaitingForRound.png MoS40KaiTalkingWithShade.png MoS40ShadeArguingWithKai.png MoS40PaleBlimp.png MoS40We are stresed.png MoS40LloydWatchingIsland.png MoS40IAmNervous.png MoS40NeuroStressed.png MoS40BlimpCockpit.png MoS40TerrifiedNeuro.png MoS40ChenAppearsOnScreen.png MoS40ContenstansAppearInCockpit.png MoS40ChenWelcomesContenstants.png MoS40ContenstantsWaitingForChallenge.png MoS40NyaOnScreen.png MoS40ItsNya.png MoS40ContenstantsSeeingNya.png MoS40ChenInformingAboutNya.png MoS40KaiThinksThatNyaHasASpell.png MoS40OnlyOneWillBeInFinaleRound.png MoS40JayReactsAbout.png MoS40WeMustFindHerFirst.png MoS40ChenTellingAboutFloor.png MoS40ShockedContestants.png MoS40BlimpMain.png MoS40FloorOpening.png MoS40ContenstantsRunning.png MoSGarmadonInPanic.png MoS40TerrifiedGarmadon.png MoS40ByeBye.png MoS40PanicLloyd.png MoS40FallingMasters.png MoS40CIsland.png MoS40FallingDown.png MoS40ShadeDeployingParachute.png MoS40SummonYourDragon.png MoS40Lloyd.jpeg MoS40ICantSummonDragon.png MoS40SkylorDeployingParachute.png MoS40GriffingActivatesParachute.png MoS40GriffinShocked.png MoS40JayMeetsGriffin.png MoS40TryToFindAParachuteYourself.png MoS40JaySeeingParachute.png MoS40JayCatchesParachute.png MoS40BreakYourFearSon.png MoS40LloydAndPalemanFighting.png MoS40PalemanLaughing.png MoS40PalemanWins.png MoS40CalmDown.png MoS40KaiGrabsParachute.png MoS40KaiAndNeuroFighting.png MoS40NeuroDeployingParachute.png MoS40KaiFinalyGetsParachute.png MoS40KaiPara.png MoS40OnlyOneParachuteLeft.png MoS40GrabbingLastParachute.png MoS40WeCanTogether.png MoS40AnEasyChoice.png MoS40LloydActivatesParachuteForHisFather.png MoS40 Shocked Garmadon.png MoS40WhatHaveYouDone.png MoS40Miasko.png MoS40StillNothingMisako.png MoS40WeCantConnectWithThem.png Th (10).jpeg MoS40MyHusbandAndSonAreStillMissing.png MoS40Wu.png MoS40DidYouFindColeAndZane.png MoS40KarlofObservates.png MoS40ClosingFactory.png MoS40AllRightAllClear.png MoS40Flour.png MoS40EscapePlan.png SewerPlan.png MoS40ShockedKarlof.png SewerNetwork.png MoS40Sewer.png MoS40OtherMasters.png MoS40WeCanDoIt.png MoS40DarrethLandsInNoodleFactory.png MoS40Slevin.png MoS40Imprisoned.png MoS40HappyDarreth.png MoS40HowHeavyHeIs.png MoS40NoIdea.png MoS40LloydFall.png MoS40CreatingEnergyDragon.png MoS40YouDidItLloyd.png MoS40GreenDragon.png MoS40NyaDiscovers.png MoS40Nya.png MoS40SkylorLands.png MoS40SkylorGetsReady.png MoS40GriffinLands.png MoS40Noooo.png KaiLands.png MoS40KaiGetsBurning.png MoS40Volcano.png MoS40Jay.png MoS40JayGetsStuck.png MoS40ShadeFindsArrows.png MoS40ShadeGetsReady.png MoS40ItsOurBase.png MoS40ClouseDB.png MoS40AngryJay.png MoS40JayWalks.png MoS40OriginalEMech.png MoS40JaySmiling.png MoS40JayInHisMech.png MoS40ElectroMech.png MoS40LetsMove.png ElectroBack.png MoS energy dragon.png MoS40WeCanFindNya.png MoS40FatherLook.png MoS40NyasFootprints.png MoS40SamuraiXSymbol.png MoS40GreenEnergy.png MoS40NoMoreEnergy.png MoS40HereWeGo.png MoS40LloydAndGarmadonWalk.png MoS40WhatAboutYourSenseiFather.png MoS40ITellYouATruth.png MoS40ChenMonastery.png MoS40ChenGrounds.png MoS40OldFight.png MoS40SenseiChen.png MoS40Magic.png MoS40GarmadonSpinjitzu.png MoS40HeCheated.png MoS40YoungChenClose.png MoS40YoungGSmile.png MoS40CMOutside.png MoS40NinjagoMap.png MoS40GarmadonAboutAnacondrai.png MoS40SadGarmadon.png MoS40Letter.png MoS40GarmadonReadsLoveLetter.png MoS40ThatsNotMyLetterToMisako.png MoS40SignTheLetter.png MoS40HowYouDidItFather.png MoS40RemenberMySon.png MoS40IWillTryToRepairMyMistakes.png MoS40ClouseTellingChenAboutSpell.png MoS40DontWorryClouse.png MoS40ImpatientClouse.png MoS40DBXScreen.png MoS40ChenDB.png MoS40NyaHidesIn.png MoS40TimeOverMasterOfShadow.png IMG_7429.PNG MoS40CultistAttack.png|Shade surrounded by Cultists MoS40YouGotMe.png MoS40ShockedShade.png MoS40YouLoseShade.png MoS40CaptiveHim.png MoS40NyaWatches.png Mo40KaiSearchesOfNya.png MoS40IsItNya.png MoS40Fire.png MoS40HiKai.png MoS40WeMustBreakASpell.png SkylorKai40.png MoS40Sky.png MoS40KaiSmiling.png MoS40Red.png|Kai and Skylor holding hands MoS40DBX.png MoS40Eyezor.png MoS40ChenTalkingToPaleman.png MoS40TakingPalemanAway.png MoS40ClouseInformingChen.png MoS40FindThemAll.png MoS40YouFightedInWusSide.png MoS40JamaAttack.png MoS40Acidicus.png MoS40MastersFighting.png MoS40ShadowMaster.png MoS40WaterMaster.png|Maya MoS40AnacondraiArrive.png MoS40Masters.png|Elemental Master of Shadow MoS40Jamana.png MoS40CondraiCharge.png The Anacondrai Tribe attacking Jamanakai Village.jpg MoS40FirstMasterOfGravityFighting.png AnacondraiTribe40.png MoS40ChenPropose.png MoS40GEvilEyes.png RedEyeGarmadon.png MoS40YoungMisako.png MoS40GarmadonLeaves.png MoS40BrothersInBattle.png MoS40ElementalA.png MoS40GarmBattle.png Lord Garmadon is Lloyd Garmadon 5.png The Anacondrai getting away.jpg MoS40RayKaiAndNyasFather.png MoS40Earth.png|Elemental Master of Earth MoS40EarthWall.png The Anacondrai with Arcturus.jpg MoS40ClouseDivide.png MoS40FirstFlute.png YGarmadonHappy.png DragonRider.png The Anacondrai under the effect of the Sacred Flute.jpg AirFlute.png MoS40CondraiAgony.png MoS40MayaKaiAndNyasMother.png MoS40WaterFlute.png MoS40Spitta.png MoS40Hostages.png MoS40IntoTheTomb.png MoS40AcidicusFluteEyes.png MoS40AnacondraiTomb.png MoS40FireFlute.png|Ray Pythor40.png MoS40ExileBoat.png MoS40CourtRoom.png MoS40Mystake.png MoS40ArcturusBan.png Garmadon04.png MoS40DidntYouTellWuAboutLetter.png MoS40GarmadonAffraidOfMisakoLoss.png MoS40LloydTellingAboutBreakingFear.png MoS40YouAreSmartSon.png MoS40LetsGoMySon.png MoS40LloydAndGarmadonRun.png MoS40Drawing.png MoS40Brainstorm.png MoS40Oranges.png MoS40KarlofIdea.png MoS40ColeTellsTwoAttetions.png MoS40DarethWave.png MoS40DarethIdea.png MoS40WhatDoYouThinkZaneAboutOurEscape.png MoS40ZaneSmiles.png MoS40KarlofAcceptsZanesIdea.png MoS40LetsBuild.png MoS40WeAreUnderground.png MoS40JaySearchingOfNya.png MoS40YouLoseJay.png MoS40YoureOutOfTournament.png MoS40JayGetsHit.png MoS40MagicHands.png MoS40VineAttack.png MoS40Bolts.png MoS40GetReadyForFight.png MoS40ShockedJay.png MoS40ClouseMech.png MoS40NyaCarve.png MoS40NyaRuns.png MoS40NyaMeetsJay.png MoS40NyaTellsAboutSpell.png MoS40NyaDocks.png MoS40RunAwayNya.png MoS40DoomedMech.png MoS40ClouseShocked.png MoS40Explosion.png MoS40ComeOnSkylor.png MoS40Ice.jpeg MoS40SkylorSliding.png MoS40HowDidYouItSkylor.png MoS40KaiSliding.png MoS40YouAreASpy.png MoS40SkylorAboutHerFather.png MoS40KaiShockedInfo.png MoS40Surprise.png MoS40YouLoseKai.png MoS40GetHimDaughter.png MoS40KaiAndSkylorFighting.png MoS40SkylorKicksKai.png MoS40ChensEvilLaugh.png MoS40DontTryDoIt.png MoS40AngryKai.png MoS40FireSpinjitzu.png MoS40ChenFalls.png MoS40SkylorSavesFather.png MoS40KaiRunsAway.png MoS40GameOver.png MoS40ChenCatchesKai.png MoS40KaiCaptured.png MoS40LloyMeetsNya.png MoS40TerrifiedNya.png MoS40CalmDownNya.png MoS40Delivered.png MoS40LloydAndGarmadonSeeingSpell.png MoS40Spell.png MoS40FightingFour.png|Elemental Masters captured by Chen MoS40DontWorryKai.png MoS40ChenLock.png MoS40AngryElementalMasters.png MoS40Heartbreak.png MoS40SadSkylor.png pl:Zaklęcie Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements Category:Cartoon Network